Chaos
by yoyo179
Summary: Azkaban story, Dark!Harry. No pairing as of yet.


AN: Just to let you know, this story is probably very clichéd, but I enjoy these types of stories very much. So I hope you enjoy the story, review if you wish. And have a fantastic day.

When I wrote this I was under the impression that Dumbledore was the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts at some point, so just roll with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to Mrs. Joanne "Jo" Rowling, I am simply playing in the sandbox she created. So, don't sue because you wouldn't get much.

**Chaos**

**Chapter 1: Fairytales**

Beginnings, as well as endings are the hardest parts of a story to create. Should it begin with "Once Upon a Time" and conclude with "And they lived happily ever after"? But we all know there are no such things as happy endings, or beginnings for that matter. For we know that this world is no fairytale.

Ah, fairytales. The way we teach our children that the good guys always win. On the subject of good guys, who decides who the good guys are?

Harry James Potter knows it isn't a matter of "Whom" but is simply a matter of "What".

Money, fame, and power. Three simple things that, by themselves, are relatively harmless. But together, have the power to alter reality as we know it. As you go through the recent history of the wizarding world there are quite a few examples of these types of reality altering events. Had Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore used the power he had as Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts to allow young Tom riddle to stay at the castle throughout the year instead of returning to the abusive orphanage where he was raised, Lord Voldemort wouldn't have been born. But instead, Albus sent Tom back year after year, ignoring the signs of physical and mental abuse.

Had Harry not been sent to the Dursley's by Albus Dumbledore when he was but an infant, he could have been around magic his entire life instead of just a few years. He could've trained throughout the summer to prepare for the Death Eater attacks that were bound to happen. Had he been able to train, could have saved Sirius.

Harry hated the old fool for it was because of his inaction his Godfather was dead and Harry was sentenced to this horrid place. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the memory from two years ago

"_What? What do you mean?" she cried, and for the first time there was fear in her voice._

"_The prophecy smashed when I was trying to get Neville up the steps! What do you think Voldemort'll say about that, then?"_

_His scar seared and burned….The pain of it was making his eyes stream…_

"_LIAR!" she shrieked, but he could hear the terror behind the anger now. "YOU'VE GOT IT. POTTER, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME—Accio Prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!"_

_Harry laughed again because he it would incense her, the pain building in his head so badly he thought his skull might burst. He waved his empty hand from behind the one-eared goblin and withdrew it quickly as she sent another jet of green light flying at him._

"_Nothing there!" he shouted. "Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that-"_

"_No!" she screamed. "It isn't true, you're lying-MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED—DO NOT PUNISH ME—"_

"_Don't waste your breath! Harry, his eyes screwed up against the pain in his scar, now more terrible than ever. "He can't hear you from here!_

"_Can't I, Potter?" said a high, cold voice._

_Harry opened his eyes._

_Tall, thin, and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupiled eyes starring…Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall along with twenty high ranking Ministry Officials, including Dolores Umbridge all stunned and laying about the floor._

_Unable to dodge, Harry was hit with a stunner courtesy of Bellatrix, joining the others on the floor. Walking over, Voldemort wretched the wand from Harry's outstretched hand. "It's quite a shame really; you would have made a perfect Death Eater had you not shown loyalty to that old fool Dumbledore." Walking toward the group of stunned individuals, Voldemort admired the wand in his hand._

"_You know Harry, we aren't much different you and I. We both grew up ignorant of magic, only to be rescued from the hell we had to endure at the hand of Muggles," He spit the word "Muggles" out like venom. "We saw things that we could not have seen in out wildest dreams. We loved it in this world. Only to be returned to our own living hells, because it was "For the greater good"._

_Turning around Tom demonstrated with his hands, "I was able to escape control," pointing to the assembled group of Death Eaters he continued, "I was able to gain control of my life, my people, and my fate. Could you say the same?" seeing how Harry couldn't answer, Tom finished._

"_So, as my parting gift I give onto you," turning the wand toward Umbridge's still form, the final words left the dark lord's mouth, "Freedom from Dumbledore's control. __**Avada Kedavra!**__" the green light hit Dolores, making her twitch only slightly._

_From the corner of his eye Harry witnessed Tom slaughter the entire group, save himself, with the young Potter's wand. Finished, the group of assembled Death Eaters vanished in a cloud of black smoke along with their lord, only then could Harry stand and collect his wand._

_That is exactly what Voldemort anticipated. Suddenly Harry was surrounded on all sides by Aurors. John Dawlish stepped forward, wand at the ready, "Harry James Potter, surrender your wand and come willing or we will be inclined to use force." The Auror said without emotion._

_Stepping forward, Harry shouted. "Why should I? I've done nothing wrong!" anger filled the room, almost tangible. The answer came in the form of a Full-Body-Bing hitting him in the chest knocking the breath and control from his body. The Aurors and their captive Disapparated, silence filled the room once again._

_ Appearing, Harry was thrust into a stone chair imbued with magic suppressing runes and chained down._

"_Silence! Order, I will have order!" Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge shouted to the clamoring courtroom. It was at this time that Harry regained control of his body._

"_Harry James Potter, the charges against you are as follows: Murder of one Cedric Diggorey, how do you plea to this particular charge?" The Minister read from a piece of parchment._

"_Not guilty sir, it was Volde-" Fudge interrupted Harry, "And two years ago you helped mass murderer Sirius Black evade capture." at this point Harry was looking anywhere in the crowd for a supportive face. Finding none, he shouted in defiance. "But Sirius was innocent! It was Peter Pettigrew!" the Minister simply waved his hand at that._

"_Boy, Mr. Pettigrew was murdered by Black, along with twelve Muggles." Harry's voice died at the back of his throat, "And finally Mr. Potter, the latest incident: the murder of twenty Ministry Officials including Dolores Umbridge,_ _Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic using the Killing Curse.. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Fudge finally allowed Harry to speak uninterrupted._

"_I only wish to ask one question," at seeing the Minister's nod, Harry continued, "How do you know it was me who used the Killing Curse?" Fudge chuckled at this, as if it was the most childish question in the world, "Simple dear boy, we reviewed the spells casted by your wand within the last twenty-four hours. For the crimes stated and the substantial evidence against Mr. Potter, I move that Harry James Potter be sent to Azkaban for the remainder of his days without the possibility of parole, all in favor?" Amos Diggorey's hand was the first to rise, followed by the rest of the court._

"_So it shall be." Cornelius Fudge banged the gavel. The only sound in the room, besides Amos's applause, was the snapping of Harry's wand. The one thing that identified him as a wizard now lay broken at the Minister's feet._

_And so the young Mr. Potter, The hero of the light, was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Why didn't anyone come to save him? Had he not sacrificed enough? Given enough to protect the world from the evil that is Lord Voldemort? _

Shaking his head to clear the memory, Harry stood and walked to the wall that was adorned with a barred window. Staring towards the horizon Harry began to wonder if the world had changed, and if so, how?

Deciding that his questions wouldn't be answered, Harry headed towards his urine smelling bedroll to escape from this nightmare through his dreams.

Suddenly Harry noticed frost crawling across the damp, stone floor as a pale figure, cloaked in a black silk cloak, approached his cell door, time slowing to a stop as the iron door opened.

The man and boy stood staring at one another. Just as the silence was beginning to unnerve the messy haired boy, the man spoke. "It seems you had a nasty run-in with fate." chuckling to himself.

Harry's rasp voice could be heard echoing off of the cell walls. "Fate is a fickle bitch. Hello, my name is Harry Potter." The boy replied. "I know exactly who you are Mr. Potter, and I couldn't agree more about your description of Fate, she is a bitch." the man quipped.

Conjuring two leather chairs, the man asked innocently. "Tea?" shaking his head "No thank you" Harry politely declined the offer. Relaxing into his chair, the man continued. "As I was saying, I know exactly who you are Mr. Potter. The same could not be said for you, you may call me Chaos, nice to meet you Mr. Potter." Chaos greeted, holding his hand out. Harry took the offered hand.

Both stayed silent before Harry broke it by asking. "Not that I don't mind the company, but why are you here?" Chaos emptied his cup before answering. "Well I've had a look at your past and I seen how badly my sister has screwed you over, so I figured I would come here to offer you a chance to escape the planned course of events." Said Chaos in an as a matter of fact tone.

"Sorry, but who is your sister, I don't believe I've met her." Harry asked confused. Chaos chuckled. "No I'm sure you have never actually met her in person. But I know for a fact you know who she is. Her name is Fate." At Harry's shocked face, Chaos chuckled.

"It's not possible, Fate isn't a person." Chaos smirked. "Are you sure about that? You do have Chaos in person sitting right in front of you." He explained sagely. Harry thought this over carefully.

"So if you really are the embodiment of Chaos, then why would you want to help me?" Harry asked innocently. Chaos smiled mischievously, "Simple, it would royally piss of my sister!" Going into a roar of laughter, Harry joined in after a while.

Calming down, Chaos spoke again. "I have a feeling that your next question will be something along the lines of, "How will you help me?" am I right?" at Harry's nod, explained. "Well as my name suggests, I favor chaos. And earlier I explained how much fun it would be to anger my sister fate. And what would cause more chaos than the supposed "Hero of the Light" plunged the wizarding world into darkness?" Chaos started to laugh, wait, not laugh, cackle…an insane cackle at that.

That sounded to Harry as if the Angels themselves flew from Heaven to whisper words of praise into his ears. How he wanted to unleash some revenge onto the wizarding world.

As he was thinking about all the things he could do to some of the people who had betrayed him, like Dumbledore, he had a sudden thought. "How exactly am I going to do that? I don't have a wand and my magic has been sealed away." asked Harry with a scowl as he crossed his arms.

"Boy, do you honest think that I would come to this place unprepared. I am a god after all, well demigod, but whatever." Chaos started to go off on a weird tangent before he stopped himself.

"About the wand problem, I've got the perfect solution." as an unknown figure stepped into the cell, "Harry, I would like to introduce Samuel Morris, finest wand crafter in Knockturn Alley."

Stunned, Harry took Samuel's hand. "Nice to finally meet you Mr. Potter, it's quite an honor." Said Samuel, shaking the given hand in an excited manner.

"Chaos said something about a wand?" said Harry as a fire, that was extinguished years earlier, roared in his eyes.

**End of Chapter 1**

AN: How was it? Did you enjoy it? I hope you did because there is a lot where that came from. As you already read and review. Have a nice day.


End file.
